cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pikachurin
Category:User:Pikachurin Hello , click here to leave a message. I will respond on your as soon as I can. Re: Forums They do that occasionally. Like sometimes it just randomly gives me some code error, or just refuses to load, or loads really slowly like you said. I have no idea what the problem is, but it usually fixes itself after a few minutes. If it's a persistent problem for you, you should probably ask JD about it to see if he can fix it. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 23:13, Friday, 21 May 2010 (ET) :He's not on, try sending him a CN PM. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 23:18, Friday, 21 May 2010 (ET) ::Forums seem to be loading fine for me, so yeah, must be your connection. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:37, Tridi, 3 Prairial CCXVIII :::Might be something to do with your connection - the wiki's fairly lightweight, so it may load in good time if other sites aren't. Try testing your speed at http://www.speedtest.net/ Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:41, Tridi, 3 Prairial CCXVIII ::::Hmm, that's very odd then :< Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:47, Tridi, 3 Prairial CCXVIII RE: Alliance History; J Andres test No problem. I thought about adding in the rest of the alliances ADI concluded white peace with (aside from NUHF), but I figured you may have omitted them for a reason. On an unrelated note, I made some alterations and did some infobox hacking on your J Andres draft to cut the width of the infobox down to normal, though naturally, revert these if they impede your work. I'd also recommend putting a border around the map to prevent the "cut off" effect. Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:41, Sextidi, 6 Prairial CCXVIII :I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that. There is the issue of, for example, multi-line entries for the official languages messing the regional languages setting up - hence the hack here - and that may be what you're talking about. If so, I've tried to fix it, to much failure, in the past, though in theory it should be simple enough. Right now it's just a matter of trying to put the theory into practice :P :And no, I'm not in Singapore, though that does sound fun. I ran across this comic, and figured it pretty much summed up my sleep cycle right about now :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:93, Septidi, 7 Prairial CCXVIII RE: Categories Well, cleaning it up would be good, though it would be a lot of work to try to do it as an organized project. Personally, I'm a bit confused as to why Category:Cities of Disparu is a subcategory of Category:Capitals, since not all cities in Disparu are capitals, but I'll leave that up to you. All in all, I think image categorization is the largest category-related problem we face, and from the looks of , we always have had issues with that. As for the blog, it's been down for several months now. I considered moving to a new host, but I particularly like the rationale behind my current host's existence, and have therefore been reluctant to do so. Piratbyrån refuses to offer any explanation, making me suspect there's some sort of legal reason behind it, though I can't find any record of such. Hopefully it'll be up sooner or later. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:74, Tridi, 13 Prairial CCXVIII :In theory, yes. I'll take a peek around Wikipedia to see if there's not bots there that perform similar tasks that could be altered. The main issue is finding someone with a healthy knowledge of Perl or PHP to make such a bot - while I could probably edit one if source code was available, making one from scratch is way beyond my ability. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:35, Quartidi, 14 Prairial CCXVIII RE: Vandalism No problem. I'm pretty sure they're related, given the style of edits made to Disparu, Sexlanta, Resources and Great Cholistan all seem to follow the same pattern, and the three two of these articles were both vandalized by multiple IPs spanning Japan, the US, and Canada. Chances are it's the same guy using proxy servers or it's a coordinated effort by multiple GOONS members (assuming the one guy who claimed he was a goon wasn't purposely trying to mislead me - not that I can or would take action against an entire alliance anyway). Oh well, eventually they'll get bored and give up, or else start account hacking :v. In which case, SHA-512 commitments FTW! On a completely unrelated note, I dunno how often you ever get on IRC, but pop by #cn-wiki when you do get on (you have Bob's lobbying to thank for that :P). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:34, Quintidi, 15 Prairial CCXVIII